Freya Kristiansen
Name: Freya Jhuree Kristiansen Gender: Female Class: ODST Nickname/Alias: Valkyrie DOB: 04/29/2531 Age: 26 Sexuality: Homosexual Height in Armor: 5'7 Height out of Armor: 5'5 Weight in Armor: 207 Weight out of Armor: 127 Specialization: Infiltration Primary Weapon: BR55HB SR Secondary Weapon: M7S caseless Submachine Gun Additional Gear: Medkit, Long Combat Knife, Satchel Charge, Wrist mounted grappling hook, (ECHS)Enhanced Communications Helmet Suite Suit Colors: Black with Ice Blue secondary. Physical Appearance: Without Freya’s boots, she stands at 5'5. She has Platinum blonde long hair with her bangs framing her face, aqua blue eyes and fair skin. She's very athletically built with an emphasis on her legs. She's toned but not overly so. She has a small-ish round nose and her lips are average with only a slight pout. She has a scar from an interaction with dormant Forerunner technology that appears to have cracked her skin around her right eye. The physicians that looked her over can't make out the reason or purpose of it, but it is something in her veins. She has a tribal style sleeve on her right arm and a Norsk black tribal shoulder wrap tattoo on her left. Also, a black dragon outlined in blue down her side. Freya also wears a shemagh that is light blue with a coat of arms from her old family House. She’ll usually be seen wearing anything from Yoga pants to track shorts to even jeans. She also loves shoulder cut-tshirts. Personality Freya is the type of person to be at the forefront of the briefing room. She is the one usually asking all the questions, sometimes over analyzing a situation for details she thinks she could have missed. The only personnel she is usually comfortable with is the authority above her and her ODST comrades after a considerable amount of field time with them. She does form attachments and eventually breaks out of her shell when working with the same people for extended periods of time. Being born of ancient Earth nobility from both England and Scandinavia, she often held herself to higher standards, going above and beyond what is asked of her. She has been cited as trustworthy, professional and in some extreme cases, an angel on the battlefield by the ODSTs she's served with that have seen her courage and ultimate human spirit first hand. She is also freeminded and, though she's garnered some criticism throughout her life, is entirely homosexual. Biography Freya was born April 29, 2531 on Tribute, an Inner Colony of the UEG. She grew up in a middle class family. Her mother stayed at home, while her father worked with ONI. He was often sent away for very long periods of time and it noticeably took a tole on her mother. As she grew older, She spent longer amounts of time with her grandfather, listening to him tell old tales that had been passed down for generations since the old European feudal times. He told of of her noble blood and how her ancestors fought gallantly and honorably even against the most evil of people. She took several things from his stories and ingrained them into her own self, wanting nothing more than to be a pinnacle of humanity; an image of her ancestors. Some years passed and the news from the frontier and outer colonies got worse. The Covenant was invading Human space, glassing entire planets and leaving nothing but a smoking and fiery rock in its place. She was scared when she heard about Paris IV. But most of all, she saw the fear around her. One day in class during her last year of high school, her and her classmates, along with their teacher, were watching the news bulletin with casualties from Paris IV. She had seen videos over the extranet of what glassing looks like; the planet’s surface being turned to fire. And just like that, she planned for the next year to enlist after she graduated. She went to the nearest recruiting station and enlisted, shipping out the next week to boot camp. When she joined in 2549 at 18, she was nominated for the role of Recon Specialist for being top of her platoon in boot. After surviving two years on the front, she was sought out by an ODST recruiter and was offered a spot if she volunteered. She took it almost immediately, going into extensive and intense training for ODST Infiltration. She graduated the training program, coming out a freshly forged Helljumper. She was first stationed on Reach in 2551 with the 48th Helljumper Battalion on the ship the UNSC Trafalgar, a UNSC supercarrier and the flagship of the Epsilon defense fleet. In the final days of the Reach campaign, she was dropped in to defend a spaceport; one that was possibly the only remaining evac zone for civilians. Soon after she was dropped, the Trafalgar and her escorts were destroyed in orbit. While it destroyed a considerable number of Covenant vessels, the sight of her home ship detonating above atmosphere made her’s, and likely every other Marine or ODST defending the spaceport, blood run cold. This, along with several other sights such as civilians being executed in the streets and brutes feeding on human corpses one night when she was on an op, is what spawned her hatred for the Covenant. It’s also what has silenced to her to all but the closest of friends. After the last civilian vessel was away, a UNSC Paris Class Frigate, the UNSC Trinity, sped through mid atmosphere putting out an evac order over long range comms to ground forces that remained. Freya, along with dozens of others at the port loaded into civilian transports and the few pelicans that remained and left the system on the Trinity. After returning to Earth, she was transferred to a newly refitted Marathon-class Cruiser, the UNSC Ostrada. For several days, she, and several others, defended first Mars and then Earth after the Red planet had fallen days later. There, she fought with ODSTs from the Frigate Aegis Fate to defend a key military installation. When they pulled out to link up with Forward Unto Dawn, the remnants of Freya’s unit were merged with the other ODSTs before being extracted onto the UNSC Aegis Fate. When the Battle of Installation 00 commenced, she was on one of the five pelicans to make it to the ground. She fought to the end of the Battle all the way to the Forerunner structure with armored column led by John 117. After dealing with the Covenant air ambush, Freya and the UNSC-Sangheili force were transported to the Citadel where they would defend their position from the flood until 117 and the Arbiter exited the structure. Soon after, she was airlifted via pelican back to the Aegis Fate. She returned to Earth and stood ceremony at the Voi memorial. She, along with most of humanity believed that the Master Chief was truly gone. After the Battle of Installation 00, Freya was promoted to Sergeant for outstanding action and courage in the line of duty. After a few weeks of being back on her home ship, the Ostrada, the 48th ODST Battalion began operations against the remaining Covenant splinter factions throughout human space and beyond. Freya serves with utmost pride in knowing she fought for not just herself and ancestors, but also for the survival of the human race just like so many beside her. Up to this date, she has been assigned several classified high priority infiltration and sabotage missions for the UNSC. She does have a reputation for completing these with utmost thoroughness and efficiency.